


Never Again

by grimmreaper (willhelmina)



Series: We All Gotta Face Our Demons Sometime (Reaper stories) [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ancient History, M/M, Reaper McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy knows John Harrison. Just not how you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> includes a gifset 

Leonard couldn’t deny it anymore; he had  _history_  with Khan.

 

Under a different name, different life.

Of course, Khan was known as John Harrison now - a fact he couldn’t believe he hadn’t picked up on.

Then again, he had never personally seen or met the man.

But he knew as soon as he looked in those gray eyes once more - he knew who he was.

He had told himself that night was the last time, that he couldn’t keep doing this. Khan offered him what he already had - immortality, but he wouldn’t be alone through it. He would be right by the man’s side, ruling with him. His equal.

But John couldn’t do it. He  _couldn’t._

That night had been the last time; a night of pleasure he had never known and will never know again.

In the morning was a battle unlike anyone had known and he was the one who came out on top. He was on the one who buried Khan (and his crew) in those cryotubes. He would never forget the final look of love he received as the laid the final blow. But Khan didn’t  feel love.

And John didn’t feel like the victor.

So he spent eternity alone.

Until Harrison attacked starfleet.

And he was staring at the man he longed for but knew he could never truly have.

"So, Doctor  _McCoy_  now, John?” Khan sneered and it took everything John had not to snarl.

"John Harrison now, Khan?" Two could play at this game. "You took my name."

The smile that graced Khan’s lips disappeared in an instant. “It was the least I could do.”

"Could have done  _nothing_.” John swallowed. “It wouldn’t have mattered.”

"It does matter, John. You were supposed to be by my side. We would have ruled this galaxy and the next but you. Chose H _er_ _.”_ Her being is twin sister, though she had refused C24. He watched her die and maybe Khan was right, he could have ruled right beside him but he never would have been happy. He still would have been alone.

"Damn right I chose her. She was my sister. She might have died but leaving would have broken her even more. Left her once, wasn’t going to do it again."

Khan exhales slowly before placing a hand on the glass of the Brig.

"Don’t," He warned and their eyes lock and his body betrayed him, hand coming up to match his.

A vision came across his eyes of Khan lifting him, hands on his thighs. Fierce kisses. They would fight out of their closes. The touch of the other man burning his skin. He would be pressed against the glass, hands leaving prints as Khan fucked him into oblivion. That pleasure he had all those years ago returning and…

John pulled away and the look of confusion spread across Khan’s face.

"Never again," He growled, stomping out of the Brig.

Never again. 


End file.
